LA VOZ INTERIOR
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Un Songfic Takari... el primero que ago *o*


**THE VOICE WITHIN**

**(LA VOZ INTERIOR)**

**Miyako1912**

**Nota: **bueno este es mi 2 fanfic y pues hice un Takari por primera Vez en mi vida, este fic esta publicado por las siguientes razones. 1) Les gusto a la mayoría que lo leyó y 2) le llego el momento cursi cursi.

**Advertencia: **un fic Cursi y melodramático

**Nota:** Los personajes que estén es este Fic no son de mí propiedad son de Akiyoshi Hongo y la canción es de Cristina Aguilera.

* * *

_**THE VOICE WITHIN**_

_**(LA VOZ INTERIOR)**_

_**CHRISTINA AGUILERA**_

**_I´LL BE RIGHT HERE_**

**_WHEN YOUR WORLD STARTS TO FALL_**

**_YOUNG GIRL, IT´S ALL RIGHT_**

**_YOUR TEARS WILL DRY;_**

**_YOU´LL SOON BE FREE TO FLY_**

**ESTARÉ JUSTO AQUÍ**

**CUANDO TU MUNDO SE EMPIECE A CAER**

**JOVENCITA, TODO ESTÁ BIEN**

**TUS LÁGRIMAS SE SECARÁN,**

**PRONTO SERÁS LIBRE PARA VOLAR**

"_Aun cuando creas que la oscuridad te invada o cuando creas que el miedo te empieza a vencer… Hikari Siempre estaré aquí. Parado junto a ti para decirte que nunca estarás sola que _

_yo siempre te apoyare y si es necesario iré por ti a cualquier lado no importa mundo, país, cuidad o estado. Me tendrás a tu lado."_

El chico Rubio de ojos azules veía por la ventana como caía las gotas de lluvia. El chico no estada solo ella también ambos no había articulado ni una sola palabra. El por su parte mirada la ventana y el cielo gris. Mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida y con lágrimas.

**_WHEN YOU´RE SAFE INSIDE YOUR ROOM_**

**_YOU TEND TO DREAM_**

**_OF A PLACE WHERE NOTHING´S HARDER THAN IT SEEMS_**

**_NO ONE EVER WANTS OR BOTHERS TO EXPLAIN_**

**_OF THE HEARTACHE LIFE_**

**_CAN BRING AND WHAT IT MEANS_**

**CUANDO ESTÁS SEGURA EN TU CUARTO**

**TIENDES A SOÑAR**

**CON UN LUGAR DONDE NADA ES TAN DIFÍCIL COMO PARECE**

**NADIE QUIERE O SE MOLESTA EN EXPLICAR**

**EL DOLOR QUE LA VIDA**

**PUEDE TRAERNOS Y LO QUE SIGNIFICA**

"_sé que tienes miedo, se que aun la oscuridad te tienta y tu como la luz te niegas a ir, se que sueñas con un mundo donde las guerras, la gente mala o la oscuridad no excitan sueñas con un mundo de Paz y de Luz pero Hikari entiende que el bien y el mal siempre están ligadas el dolor y la Felicidad siempre están acompañados en nuestra vida. Pero te puedo asegurar que en tu vida habrá más días felices aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida para eso." _

- No…. – El chico callo antes de decir algo, la chica por su parte lo miro y volvió a bajar la cabeza

- No pienses que soy débil Takeru - Dijo la chica

- Yo nunca pensare eso de ti Hikari. Eres fuerte y sé que podrás superar eso tarde o temprano – Dijo Takeru

- No quiero estar Sola – Dijo la chica soltando lagrimas

- Hikari .. – Se acerca lentamente – Tu nunca estarás Sola me tienes a mi

**_WHEN THERE´S NO ONE ELSE_**

**_LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF_**

**_LIKE YOUR OLDEST FRIEND_**

**_JUST TRUST THE VOICE WITHIN_**

**_THEN YOU´LL FIND THE STRENGTH_**

**_THAT WILL GUIDE YOUR WAY_**

**_IF YOU WILL LEARN TO BEGIN_**

**_TO TRUST THE VOICE WITHIN_**

**_YOUNG GIRL, DON´T HIDE_**

**_YOU´LL NEVER CHANGE IF YOU JUST RUN AWAY_**

**_YOUNG GIRL, JUST HOLD TIGHT_**

**_AND SOON YOU´RE GONNA SEE YOUR BRIGHTER DAY_**

**CUANDO NO HAY NADIE MÁS**

**BUSCA DENTRO DE TI**

**COMO EN TU MÁS VIEJO AMIGO**

**SOLO CONFÍA EN LA VOZ EN TU INTERIOR**

**ENTONCES ENCONTRARÁS LA FORTALEZA**

**QUE GUIARÁ TU CAMINO**

**SI APRENDIERAS A EMPEZAR**

**A CONFIAR EL LA VOZ INTERIOR**

**JOVENCITA, NO TE ESCONDAS**

**NUNCA CAMBIARÁS SI HUYES**

**JOVENCITA, SOLO AGUANTA**

**Y PRONTO VERÁS TU DÍA MÁS BRILLANTE**

"_Hikari. Solo confía en ti en mi y en todos tal vez pienses que estás sola, pero no lo estas se que son de esos días donde la melancolía te invade y piensas que no hay salida. Yo pensé lo mismo cuando mis padres se separaron pensé que estaba solo. Pero tú como mi Luz me indicaste el camino y sentí el que tal vez mi familia no estada unida pero tenía lo más importante su amor el amor de mis padres de mi hermano de mis amigos y el amor que más me importa en este momento el tuyo. No te escondas no huyas se que eres fuerte no tengas miedo a enfrentar la Oscuridad." _

Hikari Solo lo miro a los ojos y volvió a mirar el suelo.

- no quiero regresar a ese mundo Takeru tengo miedo – Dijo Hikari

- no regresaras te lo prometo – Dijo Takeru

- pero... – hikari no termino la palabra por que takeru le puso su dedo en sus labios

- No digas nada – Dijo Takeru

**_NOW IN A WORLD_**

**_WHERE INNOCENCE IS QUICKLY CLAIMED_**

**_IT´S SO HARD TO STAND YOUR GROUND_**

**_WHEN YOU´RE SO AFRAID_**

**_NO ONE REACHES OUT A HAND FOR YOU TO HOLD_**

**_WHEN YOU´RE LOST OUTSIDE_**

**_LOOK INSIDE TO YOUR SOUL_**

**_WHEN THERE´S NO ONE ELSE_**

_**LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF**_

_**LIKE YOUR OLDEST FRIEND**_

_**JUST TRUST THE VOICE WITHIN**_

_**THEN YOU´LL FIND THE STRENGTH**_

_**THAT WILL GUIDE YOUR WAY**_

_**IF YOU WILL LEARN TO BEGIN**_

_**TO TRUST THE VOICE WITHIN**_

**EN UN MUNDO**

**DONDE LA INOCENCIA ESTÁ EN DEMANDA**

**ES TAN DIFÍCIL MANTENERTE FIRME**

**CUANDO TIENES TANTO MIEDO**

**NADIE TE DA SU MANO PARA QUE TÚ LA TOMES**

**CUANDO ESTÉS PERDIDO AFUERA**

**MIRA DENTRO DE TU ALMA**

**CUANDO NO HAY NADIE MÁS**

**BUSCA DENTRO DE TI**

**COMO EN TU MÁS VIEJO AMIGO**

**SOLO CONFÍA EN LA VOZ EN TU INTERIOR**

**ENTONCES ENCONTRARÁS LA FORTALEZA**

**QUE GUIARÁ TU CAMINO**

**SI APRENDIERAS A EMPEZAR**

**A CONFIAR EL LA VOZ INTERIOR**

"_Eres Inocente, eres dulce y tierna y sé que a ti te pueden lastimar fácilmente eres frágil, sé que es difícil mantente firme y fuerte pero sé que tu puedes, intenta mirar dentro de ti, confía en ti, la gente puede cruel haya afuera y lastimar a la gente sin pensar, cuando te caes nadie te levanta y te dice estas bien. Pero tú puedes hacer una gran diferencia tu puedes hacer un _

_nuevo camino, si tienes sueños Cintia en tu voz interior y realízalos, para nadie en este mundo hay imposibles."_

En ese momento Takeru se acerca a Hikari le besa tiernamente y la abrasa

- Por qué hiciste eso Takeru – Hikari lo jalo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo

- Perdón no quería incomodarte de esa manera – Dijo Takeru

- Perdóname a mí, por no saber valorar lo que tengo en mis ojos – Dijo Hikari

**_YEAH..._**

**_LIFE IS A JOURNEY_**

**_IT CAN TAKE YOU ANYWHERE YOU CHOOSE TO GO_**

**_AS LONG AS YOU´RE LEARNING_**

**_YOU´LL FIND ALL YOU´LL EVER NEED TO KNOW_**

**_(BE STRONG)_**

**_YOU´LL BREAK IT_**

**_(HOLD ON)_**

**_YOU´LL MAKE IT_**

**_JUST DON´T FORSAKE IT BECAUSE_**

**_NO ONE CAN STOP YOU_**

**_YOU KNOW THAT I´M TALKING TO YOU_**

**SÍ!**

**LA VIDA ES UN VIAJE**

**PUEDO LLEVARTE A DONDE SEA QUE ELIJAS IR**

**SIEMPRE QUE APRENDAS**

**QUE ENCONTRARÁS TODO LO QUE NECESITABAS SABER**

**(SE FUERTE)**

**TÚ LO ROMPERÁS**

**(ESPERA)**

**LO LOGRARÁS**

**SOLO NO ABANDONES POR QUE**

**NADIE PUEDE DETENERTE**

**TÚ SABES QUE TE HABLO A TI**

"_Te miro. Y todas la noches pienso en ti en lo pensaras en lo dirás o como estarás, tal vez mi pecado es ser ese caballero que te protege, y no te deja ser libre, pero ya no se qué hacer Hikari Tan solo de verte triste y cuando piensas que tu mundo se cae mi mundo también cae siento como te sientes es como si fuera algo dentro de ti" _

- Hikari tu siempre valoras lo que tienes, y si es de disculpas quiero que me perdones por no entender que tu eres fuerte y que tú con todo y miedos y temores sales adelante por eso yo... te amo Hikari Yagami, y perdón pero cuando tu saltas yo saltare no me importa lo que pase o lo que suceda Yo siempre Estaré aquí seré esa voz que te dará ánimos en los momentos difíciles porque te amo – Termino Takeru

- Y yo a ti Takeru Takaichi

Y ambos lentamente se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios chocaron y se dieron un dulce y apasionado Beso de amor

**_WHEN THERE´S NO ONE ELSE_**

**_LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF_**

**_LIKE YOUR OLDEST FRIEND_**

**_JUST TRUST THE VOICE WITHIN_**

**_THEN YOU´LL FIND THE STRENGTH_**

**_THAT WILL GUIDE YOUR WAY_**

**_IF YOU WILL LEARN TO BEGIN_**

**_TO TRUST THE VOICE WITHIN_**

**_YOUNG GIRL DON´T CRY_**

**_I´LL BE RIGHT HERE_**

**_WHEN YOUR WORLD STARTS TO FALL_**

**CUANDO NO HAY NADIE MÁS**

**BUSCA DENTRO DE TI**

**COMO EN TU MÁS VIEJO AMIGO**

**SOLO CONFÍA EN LA VOZ EN TU INTERIOR**

**ENTONCES ENCONTRARÁS LA FORTALEZA**

**QUE GUIARÁ TU CAMINO**

**SI APRENDIERAS A EMPEZAR**

**A CONFIAR EL LA VOZ INTERIOR**

**JOVENCITA, NO LLORES**

**YO ESTARÉ JUSTO AQUÍ**

**CUANDO TU MUNDO SE EMPIECE A DERRUMBAR**

"_Solo confía en tu interior hikari, Confía en ti misma, yo secare tus lagrimas cuando llores y te diré Ya no llores mi niña yo estaré junto a ti cuando tu mundo se empiece a derrumbar."_

* * *

Bueno este es mi 2 Sonfic y pues espero que les guste como a mi u.u


End file.
